


Lethobenthos

by lanee (laneenal)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneenal/pseuds/lanee
Summary: 全篇都是凑字数





	Lethobenthos

城之内克也偶尔很羡慕海马濑人。

他第一次发现这个事实时感到非常的不甘心。自己为什么要羡慕那个家伙？！城之内克也有一大群两肋插刀的好友，海马濑人没有；城之内克也有一个温和可亲尚在人世的妈妈，海马濑人没有；城之内克也有一个贴心如小棉袄的可爱妹妹，海马濑人还是没有（——海马木马一点也不可爱。城之内克也撇了撇嘴如是想）。

海马濑人有很多钱，城之内克也没有。

钱是个好东西啊……面对这一条理由，城之内克也即使再不甘心也只能承认这是真的。虽然踏入社会之后有了固定收入，不用再像学生时代忙于打工和学业之间，但他一个普通上班族，个人账户里的那个数字和海马濑人的实在不能比。

城之内克也，男，26岁，职业销售，居住于童实野市。家中一母一妹，都在邻市，无病无灾，生活滋润。之所以今天他又遭遇了这个偶尔，是因为这一天是童实野市著名决斗杂志记者约定进行专访的日子。据称该杂志将在决斗怪兽卡牌诞生十周年之际进行历史回顾，考虑到当年决斗都市是在童实野市进行，比起决斗王国而言群众印象较深，便留了页数，打算对当年的决斗都市八强进行采访。而在这个周日，采访的对象包括现居本市的武藤游戏、城之内克也以及海马濑人。

城之内克也在听到海马濑人这四个字的时候脑中条件反射地闪过了一些不算太好的回忆，但最终重点还是落在了“海马濑人有很多钱”上。如果自己有那么多钱，一定要买一间大房子，说服妈妈和静香到童实野市一起住，或者是自己搬到邻市去，静香也可以生活得更加随意一些（由于住院治疗的经历，静香的志向是医疗行业，但是医护人员工作时间不稳定，她想多花一些时间和哥哥妈妈在一起，于是成为了一名药剂师）。还有……

城之内克也一边在路上走着一边规划着美好的未来，回过神时发现自己已经抵达了约定地点，面前正站着自己十年的好友武藤游戏。

二人愉快地打了招呼，一同进了大楼向着指定的楼层而去。杂志社的记者与摄影师已经在那里等候，见到他们的到来便礼貌地递上名片，做了个简短的自我介绍。

记者名叫须藤，被指定为这次十周年栏目的负责人。

“原以为只能分别进行专访，没想到恰好三位今天都有空闲时间，于是安排在一起进行了。”须藤说着，露出了中大奖的表情。

“这么说的话，海马君同意接受采访也是很罕见的事情。”武藤游戏点了点头。

城之内克也倒是不太清楚海马濑人的习惯，但既然自家开着游戏商店的游戏这么说，说明确实是难得的事件。

“这要多亏我们主编，”须藤自豪地回答道，“采访的企划能够顺利进行，联系到当年的参赛者，都是托了她的福。”

看上去他们杂志社有个神通广大的主编。城之内克也暗暗想道，先不说伊修达尔那一家对外可是政府重要官员，据他所知，电波考古少年貘良了可是常年在海外各种神秘莫测的地方打转，竟然能和貘良了联系上……实在太厉害了。

说话间房间的大门再次弹开，据说鲜少接受采访的海马公司现任社长准时地出现在了门口。

不过声音则是从海马濑人的背后传来的：“呀，城之内，游戏，好久不见。”

海马公司现任副社长面带笑容地冲着他们挥了挥手：“采访结束后我们一起吃个饭吧！”

比起常年神龙见首不见尾的海马濑人，海马木马与城之内克也和武藤游戏的关系算是非常融洽，闲暇时间光顾武藤游戏家的龟之屋时也会和他们轻松愉快地打打牌下下棋。

“不好意思，虽然我不是采访对象，但还是跟着哥哥过来了，”海马木马对须藤飞快地说道，“我不会打扰你们，采访结束前我会待在隔壁。”

须藤条件反射地点头答应，海马木马立刻消失在他们的视线之外，而海马濑人则踏入了房间内。

海马濑人穿着西装，这说明他刚结束或者将要开始一段工作，即使今天是周日。他用一种礼貌而疏离的态度与须藤进行了简单的问候并交换了名片，随后须藤表示既然人已到齐，那么就开始采访吧。

采访的大致内容已经在对他们做出邀请时告知。由于十年前的设备技术限制，以及其他一些不可明说的原因，实际上观众对比赛的了解不够及时完整——尤其是后期场地脱离了童实野市，除了偶然直播出的那场半决赛以外，其他一切都是在决斗都市落幕之后，才由当事人转述、通过媒体扩散给群众的。

而这次采访的目的就是揭开当年赛事的冰山一角——至于是什么样的一角，由被采访人决定——想必杂志忠心读者与决斗者们的灵魂都在熊熊燃烧，对那不为人知的故事抱有万分期待。

具体来说，比如——

“能否谈谈令你们印象最深的一场决斗呢？”

“其实我印象最深的决斗是……啊，那不算是‘决斗都市’中吧？”武藤游戏吊足了须藤的胃口，却又硬生生掐断了话题转而开始描述另外一场比赛。

武藤游戏最终的答案是决斗都市的决赛。

武藤游戏用十分平和的语气描述着决赛的流程，城之内克也却觉得自己被带回到了那个黑暗的空间，仰望着不断死而复生的火焰。他看向了对面的须藤，后者的神色也如他一样凝重。TRPG中武藤游戏一向是一个非常出色的主持人——想到这里，城之内克也的思维从过去的记忆中挣脱了一些。

这个故事结束之后，须藤思考了一阵，犹豫再三，仍旧无法放下自己的疑问：“抱歉，我有一个或许有些奇怪的问题。”

须藤的询问对象不仅仅是作答完毕的武藤游戏，同时也包括了城之内克也和海马濑人。

没有人表示反对，须藤突然又有些后悔自己不应当这么草率地在采访中就提出预料外的要求，但是作为一个决斗者——他也多少是个决斗者——他的灵魂、他的好奇心同样在燃烧着寻求着某个问题的答案。他说道：“三位是否知道在决斗者中流传的一些传说？”

武藤游戏和城之内克也在等待他继续说下去。须藤看到海马濑人的神色有所改变，但他不知道这表示什么。

无论如何，问题还是要继续：“比如，无名的法老王的灵魂？”

听到这句话，武藤游戏露出了一个无奈的表情：“‘无名的法老王’的故事在决斗者中是人尽皆知吧？”

武藤游戏偶尔不知道作为决斗者的海马濑人在想什么。

或许海马濑人在商场上是个难以捉摸的棘手的敌人，但戴着决斗盘手握牌组的海马濑人向来是直截了当的。

十年前的某一天，海马濑人与他取得联系，探讨肖像权的事宜。

海马濑人用惯常的身高优势居高临下地对他提问：“你想成为传说，还是传说的回声？”

武藤游戏发觉自己毫不犹豫地给出了答案，他从柜台下方取出了一副牌组和一个盒子，端正地摆在海马濑人面前。

“我将成为传说讲述者，”武藤游戏说道，“但是在此之前，海马君，我们决斗吧。”

海马濑人的表情让武藤游戏觉得自己赢了这一局，他趁胜追击道：“这个盒子里是你或许需要的东西，决斗，无论胜负，然后它就属于你——如果你没有带牌组的话，这里是游戏商店。”

海马濑人的骄傲令他无法拒绝合理的决斗邀请，他们用做上标记的衍生物卡片代替稀有卡组成了海马濑人惯用的牌组，在柜台上铺上卡垫进行了一场非常低调的游戏。于是海马濑人离开龟之屋时，得到了预计之中的使用肖像的同意书，以及预计之外的第一任决斗王的牌组复制品。

在那之后武藤游戏开始听到传言——事实上这样的传言早就存在，毕竟此前的决斗总是伴随着一些奇妙的状况，无法不令有心人提出猜测——但这次传言来得异常汹涌，以至于开始不断有龟之屋的顾客向店主咨询“无名的法老王”的可信度。

大多数顾客在听了十五分钟的武藤双六一千零一夜传奇经历后就离开了。

据说传言的源头在太平洋的某座岛屿上的一所决斗学校，随着新生入学与毕业生离校生生不息。

武藤游戏继续回答道：“作为一个决斗者，我也是好好地相信着传说中的决斗者的故事。刚才说的决赛不是也很符合‘无名的法老王’的主题吗？”

城之内克也一本正经地点头赞同着好友的话。

海马濑人：“传说之所以成为传说，总归是有它的理由的。”

不不不，重点并不是你们相信不相信或者是不是传说吧……须藤不出意外地得到了一堆不怎么相干的答案，看来即使是十周年，当事人也没有明确答复的意思。毕竟是长达十年的传说，假如官方真的愿意给出明确答案的话，早就该大肆报道出来了。

须藤默默地在本子上记下：一定要让同事咨询一下马利克·伊修达尔对那场决赛以及传言的看法。

 

既然游戏选择了惊心动魄的最终战，城之内克也便选择了最开始的那个部分：“决斗都市的第一场决斗。观看了这场决斗的人好像不少——游戏战胜了艾克佐迪亚。”

城之内克也整个人都意气风发起来：“这一场决斗，是我的决斗都市的开始！”

须藤在听到“第一场”时便立刻知道他将要说什么。确实，第一场决斗引来了相当数量的围观人群，无论是参与比赛的决斗者还是观众或者是看热闹的。虽然对方厚颜无耻地使用了高科技复制卡作弊，但这也正造成了异常精彩的决斗过程。而且非常可惜的是，这场决斗开始得太快，当时负责赛事报道的记者们大多都只来得及赶上决斗的尾巴。现在城之内克也能提起这场决斗，那当然再好不过。

这么快就有了开头有了结末，须藤已经在心中勾勒起完美稿件的模样来了。

城之内克也声情并茂地讲完了他的故事，接下来自然是海马濑人。先前两人的叙述给了他足够的时间思考：“四分之一决赛，伊西斯·伊修达尔。我相信伊修达尔小姐也会乐意告诉你们她的视角。”

 

武藤游戏、城之内克也和貘良了没有参加第二届决斗都市（其实那年的大会不叫决斗都市，不过这个称呼便于理解），因为他们是应届考生。海马濑人也没有，但理由是身为大赛主办方以及海马公司扩张计划的执行人他太忙了。

时间再推后一年，依旧是由海马公司主办的决斗大会，地点改在了更利于国际交通的东京，这一次大多数熟面孔都出现在选手列表中，并且都取得了相当不错的成绩，但武藤游戏和海马濑人依旧因私人原因缺席。

第四年，在众人望眼欲穿中武藤游戏的身影终于出现在了决斗舞台上，毫无悬念地拿下了那届大会的冠军。冠军发言中，除了感谢身处各地的多年好友们，武藤游戏还表示龟之游戏屋提供商品全球邮递服务（不包邮）。

据说这一年海马濑人原本有参赛的打算，但临近开幕时依旧因行程问题取消了这个计划，这也是他最后一次出现在决斗大会的参赛名单上。和在自家店门上挂了“营业时间恕不打牌”、运气好可以在大会海选赛中被分进同一组的武藤游戏恰恰相反，海马濑人以决斗者的身份出现在公众面前的情况少之又少，据说只有和他有些私交、或者造成了麻烦到需要决斗才能解决的事件的人才能获得与他对决的机会。也有人猜测他是不是已经搁置了这个业余爱好，不过据决斗怪兽卡牌之父贝卡斯·J·克罗佛多的某次访谈，海马BOY的牌风一如既往的风卷残云，于是更多人倾向于相信“海马濑人仍旧是决斗的，只不过一般市民永远看不到了”。

牌风风卷残云的海马濑人对他选择的“印象深刻的决斗”的描述只用了三分钟。

他的最后一句话是：“伊西斯的那张盖卡，恐怕是在直接用神攻击时会起效的陷阱。关于这张卡，不妨询问伊西斯本人。”

须藤感到很为难，因为这场决斗作为现冥FTK传说的起点当然是令人印象深刻的，同时也令现冥出现之前的回合可以忽略不计，而现冥出现之后的回合数少的出奇，不能说三分钟的时间短。

——但祭神这种事一辈子也难遇一次，您多少也谈谈自己的体会吧，怎么就能一句带过呢！我的稿子怎么办！

好在旁边还有两个善良的在场者乐意伸出援手帮须藤继续挖掘素材。“其实啊当时海马他差点就直接攻击了，就差一个音节，”城之内克也很贴心地补充细节，“不过突然改主意了把欧贝里斯克给祭了。”

海马濑人瞥了他一眼哼了一声：“你是在提醒我你用铁骑士攻击时只差一个音节吗？”

那语气让城之内克也脑门上蹦出了个十字，只是想到正在采访中他才咬咬牙扭过头全当没听见。

须藤顺着城之内克也的话提问道：“您当时为什么会临时改变主意呢？无论从抗性还是攻击力上看，欧贝里斯克的巨神兵都应当更有优势？”

海马濑人似乎早就准备好答案：“以青眼白龙作为结束才是最完美的决斗，用我最强的仆人进行了结，是对对手的尊敬。”

武藤游戏心中有个小人大喊了一声“口胡！”。

但毕竟在那时，他们除了刺眼的白光以外，完全不知道究竟发生了什么，直到十年后的现在——自始至终，海马濑人在那个短暂的瞬间所遭遇的，只有他一个人知道。这一个瞬间在其他人眼中的神秘程度几乎要超过怎么扔都扔不掉的千年轮了。海马濑人当然也不会好心地为他们解密，这也和掉进地心的千年轮一样，成为了永远的不解之谜。武藤游戏内心的小人默默地回角落坐好。

须藤记下第二条重要笔记：一定要让同事咨询一下伊西斯·伊修达尔对四分之一决赛的看法。

在须藤记完笔记的时候城之内克也终于想通了哪里不对——海马的意思可不是“败给我是你的荣幸”吗！

城之内克也觉得自己或许是不怀好意了一些，但哪怕海马濑人真的说了“败给我是你的荣幸”也不是什么稀奇的事情。

 

须藤在主要采访内容之后又提出了一些从读者提出的问题，经过编辑部筛选，内容虽然五花八门但也是不少读者关心的重点。

——近几年决斗已经形成了一项正规赛事，各位有没有考虑过成为职业决斗者呢？

“反正都是决斗，在爷爷的游戏商店里决斗也很不错啊。”

“职业联赛太忙就没有时间陪家人了。”

“没有。”

——听说决斗都市实际上是为了钓出稀有卡盗窃团伙而举办的，那个团伙后来被剿灭了吗？

“解散了吧？”

“大概是解散了吧？”

“这件事的负责人是伊西斯。”

——我恰巧观看了当时半决赛的直播，一直都很好奇半决赛和决赛的地点在哪里，是在童实野吗？有机会圣地巡礼吗？

“决赛地点不是童实野，是在一座岛上。”

“……不过那座岛坐标在哪里啊？”

“我想你没有机会了。”

——海马乐园VR系统的传闻是真的吗？

“就是那个进去了就出不来的传闻吗？！”

“欸？！”

“假的，请遵守游戏系统规则。”

——为什么决斗学院的等级是奥西里斯→拉→欧贝里斯克？

“……”

“……”

“赞助需要。”

——海马濑人先生的卡组中有正义的同伴·海马侠这张卡吗（如果海马先生不使用的话，好像也没有人用得上了）？

“……”

“……”

“……”

——我对决斗王国的事情很感兴趣，能否请问身为冠亚军的武藤游戏先生和城之内克也先生，决斗王国的比赛如何呢？早期的决斗环境和现在相比，有什么差别呢？武藤先生和克罗佛多先生进行了对决，克罗佛多先生的体察人心的战术非常可怕，武藤先生是用什么方法战胜他的呢？海马濑人先生那时得到了许多决斗大赛的冠军，为什么唯独没有参加决斗王国呢？

“……”

“……”

“……”

须藤擦擦冷汗翻过下一页：“不好意思，因为提出决斗王国问题的读者太多，所以……如果三位不方便回答的话就算了吧……”

“友情的力量！”

“差别就是TRPG吧？”

“如果他们一定需要一个答案的话：我没有收到邀请函。”

须藤的问题锦集翻到了最后一页，那张纸上只写着一句话：

——如果那个时候游戏继续攻击，你会迈出那一步吗？

须藤有些莫名其妙地把这句话念了出来。

城之内克也顿时产生了一种大事不妙的感觉，就好像对手开局在怪兽魔陷区上盖了六张卡而你一手的狮子男巫和地星剑士一样。他先看了看海马濑人，又看了看武藤游戏，发现前者面不改色后者兴致盎然。

城之内克也眨了眨眼睛，他想再看一眼那行读者提问，他觉得自己是不是听错了。

“看来这个问题不是给我和城之内君的呢。”武藤游戏说道。

而海马濑人回答的速度就和他回答祭神的理由时一样快：“我不考虑不会发生的事情。”

**Author's Note:**

> 【删除片段-不适用的OCG】
> 
> 海马木马在龟之屋的第一场决斗的对手是城之内克也。
> 
> 城之内克也猜拳胜利取得先攻：“召唤漆黑的豹战士，盖两张卡，回合结束。”
> 
> 海马木马：“魔法卡大岚。”
> 
> 城之内克也：“啊！我的骰子！！”
> 
> 海马木马：“魔法卡黑洞，召唤恶魔弗兰肯，发动效果特招青眼究极龙，魔法卡巨大化。嘿嘿，这是我哥教我的连锁哦！直接攻击！”
> 
> 城之内克也：“游戏！他作弊啊！！”
> 
> 武藤游戏：“不……我想也许只是你给他洗了一手好牌……”
> 
> 城之内克也：“这怎么可能！一次性抽到这4张卡的概率太小了吧！！”
> 
> 海马木马：“其实呢我的卡组里还有雷击和羽毛扫，所以几率增加到1500分之一。”
> 
> 武藤游戏：“不，实际的概率还要高一些。真正的决斗者，是决不会用洗扑克牌的方式弄伤卡片的——所以我们通常都会把连锁卡放在一起。”
> 
> 本田广人：“问题难道不在于4000LP是如何发动弗兰肯效果的吗？”
> 
> 城之内克也：“…………”
> 
> 武藤游戏：“………………”
> 
> 城之内克也：“……………………游戏！他作弊啊！！”
> 
>  
> 
> 【删除片段-上帝视角】
> 
> 这一个瞬间在其他人眼中的神秘程度几乎要超过武藤游戏多变的身高了。
> 
>  
> 
> 【删除片段-错误的时间轴】
> 
> 就好像对手T1三流天而你一手的狮子男巫和左手一样。


End file.
